Pesadillas
by T-Rex Nyu-chan
Summary: ― No dejes que siga lloviendo ― Susurro en un hilo de voz casi mudo, con un tono un tanto triste -. Por favor...


Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, pertenece al mas grande y sexopata ichiruki Tite Kubo  
Summary:― No dejes que siga lloviendo ― Susurro en un hilo de voz casi mudo, con un tono un tanto triste -. Por favor...  
Advertencias: Pequeña adicción a las comas y por pequeña digo grande Apto para todo publico.  
Tipo de escrito: ¿Drabble? ¿Viñeta? No se diferenciar.

* * *

Pesadilla.

Juro que mi alma se va lejos.

El torrente salvaje del agua, el rio se ha desbordado un poco.  
Las nueves espesas grises, tiñen todo lo que cubre de oscuridad.  
La lluvia, cae, como cascada sin fin, mojando con frías gotas de destino. El agua cae, se amontona y se desliza sobre las cloacas, ensuciando y dejando un olor putrefacto.

Me resbaló, quiero proteger y quiero salvar. Papa dijo que soy un ángel protector, así que debo salvarla. Mama grita, no la escucho porque estoy concentrado en salvarla, y yo le grito a ella, que salga de ahí, que va a caer y que va a morir… Que me deje salvarla. Sin embargo ella se queda ahí, no me mira, sigue ahí congelada. Pobre, debe tener miedo… ¡Prometo salvarla!

Llueve, aun más, como si la lluvia me nublara.  
Resbaló y esta vez caigo. Y ella se da vuelta, pero no está viva, está muerta. Ya es tarde… Muero.

Abro los ojos… ¿Estoy muerto?  
Todo está oscuro, pesa, hace frio y la lluvia me sigue mojando. ¿Esto se siente morir?  
Hay un rayo de luz, lo alcanzo, me saco el peso. Es el mismo lugar, el rio, la calle, la lluvia… ¿Y ella? No, un momento, eso no importa… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mama?  
Miro hacia abajo. No, no es cierto, es una broma, es una maldita broma de mal gusto. Le grito, la muevo, le vuelvo a gritar y lloro… Desespero, lloro, grito, estoy solo, la muevo, nada.

Mama ha muerto y por mi culpa.

Abro los ojos. Fue un sueño, bueno, una pesadilla de lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué?  
Afuera llueve y debe ser de mañana.  
Doy asco, mi alma está muerta desde ese día, es lo menos que puedo hacer no hay sufrimiento que pague mi descuido… Después de todo mate a mama  
¿Por qué vivo? ¿Cuáles son los motivos? Ya no tiene sentido vivir así, yo no quiero vivir así.

Me volteo al costado derecho, siento un peso que se mueve… Una maraña azabache enreda a mi nariz, llenando mis pulmones de olor a coco, mi piel choca con otra piel, más blanca y suave. Es la espalda desnuda de una mujer.

No, no de cualquier mujer… De Rukia…

Todo se borra, el mundo se detiene, la lluvia para… No duele nada.

No me importa nada, la abrazo y entierro mi rostro contra su espalda. Se queja y dice que la suelte, no lo hago, no respondo. Se enoja, la abrazo más fuerte, se enoja mas y se revuelve, y rio me carcajeo.

― ¡Suelta! ― Protesta.

― Sabes que no lo hare.

― Entonces me iré de aquí ― Su voz suena determinada y fría.

Pasan unos minutos y hay silencio.

― No me dejes solo, aun llueve ― Susurro en un hilo de voz casi mudo, con un tono un tanto triste.

La siento estremecer.

― Ichigo ― Me mira a los ojos intentando entender.

Me carcajeo, se cabrea, me patea y yo le acaricio la mejilla.

― Me dolió.

― Te lo mereces por idiota.

La abrazo por la cintura.

― Te odio idiota.

― Yo también enana.

Sonrió me vuelve el alma al cuerpo.

* * *

N/A: Cuando parece que se va a acabar el mundo, porque tu modem esta andando mal y se corta internet. Cuando parece todo perdido... Salida del cocoyoc la inspiracion vuelve con un sensual baby doll...  
¿Que opinan?  
Whatever...

-Copy & paste mode on-

Se despide: Riko-chan

"No hay comentarios tontos... Solo tontos que comentan."

"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you."

"No vale la pena vivir sin un buen motivo por el cual morir"

"...I lust for everything about you"

"Cada día que se llenó con tu sonrisa. Años que valieron la pena pasaron demasiado rápido. Al cabo de una conversación ligera y una cara graciosa, no pudimos decir el adiós..."

"La felicidad no es perfecta, pero la gente se encapricha con que lo es. Por eso nunca alcanza a hacerlo"

"The Rain Drags Black Sun Down_**… **_But the Rain Dried by White Moon_**"**_

-Copy & paste mode off-


End file.
